futbasefandomcom-20200214-history
FUT 11 Summer transfers
Here you'll find a list of all the summer transfers, sorted by league. Feel free to help. *** I think it would be great if we sort the transfers not only by league, but also by club. I will do my best to finish the list by the end of the weekend.*** 'Liga BBVA' 'Athletic Bilbao:' Ander Herrera ((75)) 'Atlético Madrid:' Diego ((82)) Falcao ((85)) Arda Turan ((82)) Adrian ((74)) Sergio Asenjo ((78)) 'Barcelona:' Fabregas ((86)) Alexis Sánchez ((82)) Betis: Roque Santa Cruz ((80)) Chica ((71)) 'Espanyol:' Vladimir Weiss ((76)) Romaric ((75)) Walter Pandiani ((76)) Juan Ángel Albín ((77)) Héctor Moreno ((75)) 'Getafe:' Rubén Pérez ((72)) Güiza ((77)) Michel ((76)) Pedro León ((80)) Mehdi Lacen ((74)) 'Granada:' Pape Malikou Diakhaté ((77)) Ikechukwu Uche ((77)) Moises Hurtado ((77)) fuck ogg Hassan Yebda ((74) Carlos Martins ((79)) Yohan Mollo ((75)) Noé Pamarot ((74)) 'Levante:' Aranda (74) 'Málaga:' Santi Cazorla ((83)) Natxo Monreal ((77)) Joaquín ((80)) Van Nistelrooy, Ruud 81 Mathijsen, Joris 79 'Mallorca:' Fernando Tissone ((75)) Chico ((75)) Calatayud ((74)) 'Osasuna:' Raúl García ((75)) Rubén ((75)) 'Racing Santander:' 'Rayo Vallecano:' Tamudo ((74)) Raúl Bravo ((75)) 'Real Madrid:' Fabio Coentrao ((82)) Nuri Sahin ((83)) Hamit Altintop ((79)) 'Real Sociedad:' Carlos Vela ((77)) McDonald Mariga ((75)) 'Sevilla:' Emir Spahić ((77)) 'Sporting de Gijón:' Óscar Trejo ((74)) 'Valencia:' Víctor Ruíz ((77)) 'Villareal:' Jonathan De Guzmán ((77)) 'Zaragoza:' Pablo Barrera ((77)) Luis García ((75)) Hélder Postiga ((77)) Rúben Micael ((79)) Fernando Meira ((79)) Roberto ((76)) 'Barclays Premier League' 'Arsenal:' Per Mertesacker: Werder Bremen ((83)) Gervinho ((82)) Mikel Arteta: Everton ((82)) Yossi Benayoun ((79)) Park Chu Young ((76)) Aaron Ramsey ((76)) André Santos ((75)) Armand Traoré ((73)) Henri Lansbury ((67)) Francis Coquelin ((64)) 'Aston Villa:' Shay Given ((84)) Alan Hutton ((79)) Charles N'Zogbia ((79)) Jermaine Jenas ((76)) 'Blackburn Rovers:' Simon Vukčević ((78 )) Scott Dann ((77)) Yakubu ((77)) David Goodwillie ((74)) 'Bolton Wanderers:' Nigel Reo-Coker ((76)) David N'Gog ((75)) Tuncay ((75)) Gaël Kakuta ((74)) Tyrone Mears ((73)) Chris Eagles ((71)) 'Chelsea:' Juan Mata ((82)) Raúl Meireles ((80)) 'Everton:' Royston Drenthe ((77)) 'Fulham:' Bryan Ruíz ((81)) John Arne Riise ((80)) Zdeněk Grygera ((74)) 'Liverpool:' Craig Bellamy ((81)) Charlie Adam ((80)) Stewart Downing ((80)) Alberto Aquilani ((79)) (now in Milan) Emiliano Insua ((75)) (now in Sporting CP) Doni ((75)) José Enrique ((73)) 'Manchester City:' Samir Nasri ((85)) Sergio Agüero ((85)) Gaël Clichy ((81)) Owen Hargreaves ((81)) 'Manchester United:' De Gea ((83)) Ashley Young ((83)) Phil Jones ((79)) Tom Cleverley ((77) Danny Welbeck ((76)) 'Newcastle United:' Demba Ba ((80)) Yohan Cabaye ((80)) Sylvain Marveaux ((79)) Davide Santon ((77)) Gabriel Obertan ((76)) 'Norwich City:' James Vaughan ((74)) Bradley Johnson ((72)) 'Queens Park Rangers:' Shaun Wright-Phillips ((80)) Joey Barton ((79)) Luke Young ((77)) Dudley Campbell ((74)) Jay Bothroyd ((74)) Kieron Dyer ((73)) Anton Ferdinand ((72)) 'Stoke City:' Matthew Upson ((80)) Wilson Palacios ((78)) Peter Crouch ((78)) Cameron Jerome ((78)) Jonathan Woodgate ((78)) 'Sunderland:' John O'Shea ((80)) Nicklas Bendtner ((79)) Wes Brown ((78)) Keiren Westwood ((74)) David Vaughan ((74)) Connor Wickham ((74)) Craig Gardner ((74)) 'Swansea City:' Michel Vorm ((77)) José Moreira ((76)) Danny Graham ((72)) Gerhard Tremmel ((72)) Wayne Routledge ((72)) 'Tottenham Hotspur:' Emmanuel Adebayor ((83)) Scott Parker ((80)) 'West Bromwich Albion:' Ben Foster ((80)) Shane Long ((68 )) Zoltán Gera ((76)) 'Wigan Athletic:' Crusat ((76)) Patrick van Aanholt ((70)) 'Wolverhampton Wanderers:' Roger Johnson ((78)) Jamie O'Hara ((75)) 'Championship' Boaz Myhill ((74)) Birmingham City Jermaine Beckford ((76)) Leicester City David Bentley ((78 )) West Ham United Guy Demel ((73)) West Ham United Papa Bouba Diop ((75)) West Ham United Yakubu ((77)) Blackburn Rovers Pablo Ibáñez ((74)) Birmingham City 'Serie A' Mexès, Philippe 82 Diego Forlán: Atlético de Madrid--> ((87)) Inter Eljero Elia: HSV--> ((80)) Juventus Mauro Zárate ((79)) Inter Miralem Pjanić ((79)) Roma Cesare Bovo ((76)) Genoa Thiago Ribeiro ((76)) Cagliari Goran Pandev ((81)) Napoli Sergio Floccari ((79)) Parma Simon Kjær ((78 )) Roma Juraj Kucka ((78 )) Genoa Fernando Gago ((78 )) Roma Antonio Nocerino ((75)) Milan Andrea Poli ((75)) Inter Edgar Álvarez ((76)) Palermo Matteo Brighi ((77)) Atalanta Luca Cigarini ((76)) Atalanta Edgar Barreto ((72)) Palermo Fabio Borini ((72)) Roma Michael Bradley ((76)) Chievo Verona Germán Denis ((75)) Atalanta Nicola Legrottaglie ((77)) Catania Taiwo, Taye 80 Alberto Aquilani ((79)) Milan Mattia Cassani ((78 )) Fiorentina Pablo Osvaldo ((77)) Roma Pirlo, Andrea 82 Bojan ((79)) Roma Mirko Vučinić ((82)) Juventus Alessandro Diamanti ((74)) Bologna Andreas Granqvist>76 Genoa Reto Ziegler >79 Juventus Valter Birsa >>71 Genoa Marco Donadel >>74 Napoli Klose, Miroslav 83 'Serie B' Mariano Bogliacino ((73)) Bari 'Bundesliga' Ivo Iličević ((78 )) Hamburger SV Aliaksandr Hleb ((82)) VfL Wolfsburg Chris ((76)) VfL Wolfsburg Slobodan Rajković ((73)) Hamburger SV Änis Ben-Hatira ((73)) Hertha BSC Jerome Boateng to Bayern Munich (77) Zdeněk Pospěch >>73 1. FSV Mainz 05 Christian Fuchs >>73 FC Schalke 04 Christian Pander >>75 Hannover 96 William Kvist >>76 VfB Stuttgart Mehmet Ekici >>73 Werder Bremen Ilkay Gündogan >74 Borussia Dortmund Thomas Hitzlsperger ((77)) VfL Wolfsburg Neuer, Manuel 86 Per Ciljan Skjelbred ((75)) Hamburger SV David Yelldell ((66)) Bayer 04 Leverkusen Joshua King ((67)) Borussia M'gladbach Koen Casteels ((63)) 1899 Hoffenheim Oscar Wendt >74 Borussia M'gladbach Lewis Holtby >74 FC Schalke 04 Hasan Salihamidzic >>73 VfL Wolfsburg 'Ligue 1' Mohamed Sissoko ((78 )) Paris Saint-Germain Ireneusz Jeleń ((81)) LOSC Lille Joe Cole ((80)) LOSC Lille Mouhamadou Dabo ((77)) Olympique Lyonnais Diego Lugano ((82)) Paris Saint-Germain Jérémy Ménez ((79)) Paris Saint-Germain Blaise Matuidi ((75)) Paris Saint-Germain Jérémy Morel >77 Olympique de Marseille Jean-Pascal Mignot ((77)) AS Saint-Etienne Landry N'Guemo ((74)) Girondins Bordeaux Ilan ((74)) AC Ajaccio Fabrice Abriel ((76)) OGC Nice Steed Malbranque ((74)) AS Saint-Etienne Jonathan Zebina ((71)) Stade Brestois Fabian Monzón ((70)) OGC Nice Leyti N'Diaye ((68 )) AC Ajaccio Eredivisie 'Ado den Haag' Wesley Verhoek ((68)) 'Ajax' Dmitry Bulykin ((72)) Kolbeinn Sigthórsson ((72)) Janssen, Theo 79 'AZ' Jozy Altidore ((76)) Roy Beerens ((75)) 'De Graafschap' 'Excelsior' 'FC Groningen' 'FC Twente' Leroy Fer ((73)) 'FC Utrecht' 'Feyenoord' Otman Bakkal ((74)) 'Heracles' 'NAC' 'NEC' Krisztián Vadócz ((73)) 'PSV ' Tim Matavž ((75)) Przemysław Tytoń ((75)) Georginio Wijnaldum ((79)) Dries Mertens ((76)) Timothy Derijck ((68)) 'Roda JC' 'RKC Waalwijk' 'SC Heerenveen' 'Vitesse' Anthony Annan ((78)) 'VVV' 'Russian League' Vladimir Gabulov ((79)) CSKA Moskva Mehdi Carcela-Gonzalez ((75)) Anzhi Makhachkala Jonathan Legear ((75)) Terek Grozny Alexei Eremenko ((73)) Rubin Kazan Samuel Eto'o ((86)) Anzhi Makhachkala Yuriy Zhirkov ((81)) Anzhi Makhachkala Dzsudzsák, Balázs80 'Liga do Brasil' Junior Cesar >>73 Flamengo Fabrício >>71 Fluminense Cleber Santana >>74 Atlético Paranaense Rafael >>71 Atlético Goianiense Anselmo >>62 Atlético Goianiense Brandão >>76 Cruzeiro Luís Fabiano >>84 São Paulo Diego Souza >>77 Vasco da Gama Kléberson >>74 Atlético Paranaense Bolatti >>75 Internacional Carlos Alberto >>77 Grêmio Escudero >>71 Grêmio Guilherme Santos >>69 Atlético Mineiro Adriano >>79 Corinthians Wellington Paulista >>73 Palmeiras Lulinha >>67 Corinthians Dudu Cearense >>78 Atlético Mineiro 'Liga Portuguesa' Emiliano Insua ((75)) Sporting Steven Defour ((78 )) FC Porto Eliaquim Mangala ((73)) FC Porto Capdevila ((80)) SL Benfica Diego Capel ((79)) Sporting * Ezequiel Garay >>80 SL Benfica 'Turkish Super League' Volkan Şen ((74)) Trabzonspor Mickaël Chrétien ((74)) Bursaspor Peter Pekarik ((73)) Kayserispor Prince Tagoe ((73)) Bursaspor Emmanuel Emenike >>73 Fenerbahçe SK Halil Altintop >>76 Trabzonspor Paulo Henrique >>73 Trabzonspor Work in progress Sergey Kornilenko ((76)) Krylya Sovetov Samara Cédric Mongongu ((74)) Évian Thonon Gaillard FC Fabián Orellana ((73)) RC Celta de Vigo Doblas ((73)) Xerez CD Abdelkader Ghezzal ((73)) Cesena Max Gradel ((73)) AS Saint-Etienne Christian Poulsen ((77)) Évian Thonon Gaillard FC Andrea Caracciolo ((73)) Genoa Martin Fenin ((74)) Energie Cottbus Mohamadou Idrissou ((76)) Eintracht Frankfurt Rabiu Afolabi ((73)) AS Monaco Pasquale Foggia ((75)) Sampdoria Lynel Kitambala ((72)) AS Saint-Etienne Panagiotis Kone ((71)) Bologna Orbaiz ((75)) Olympiacos CFP Mohamed Adama Sarr ((75)) Racing Genk Aganzo ((70)) Hércules CF Massimo Oddo ((73)) Lecce Gergely Rudolf ((72)) Panathinaikos FC Varela ((71)) Real Valladolid Jean Makoun ((80)) Olympiacos CFP Stephan Andersen ((73)) Évian Thonon Gaillard FC Harry Kewell ((77)) Melbourne Victory Erik Huseklepp ((75)) Portsmouth Sereno ((75)) 1. FC Köln Albin Ekdal ((72)) Cagliari Sergio Romero ((77)) Sampdoria Sotirios Kyrgiakos ((79)) VfL Wolfsburg Edouard Cissé ((75)) AJ Auxerre Ismael Blanco ((76)) San Luis Benjani ((76)) Portsmouth Nelson Haedo Valdez ((78 )) Rubin Kazan Václav Svěrkoš ((74)) Baník Ostrava Robbie Keane ((78 )) Los Angeles Galaxy Emmanuel Eboué ((77)) Galatasaray SK Ilsinho ((74)) Internacional Carlos Salcido ((75)) Tigres U.A.N.L. Carlos Bocanegra ((75)) Rangers Houssine Kharja ((76)) Fiorentina Christian Puggioni ((75)) Chievo Verona Lincoln ((78 )) Avaí Marama Vahirua ((75)) AS Monaco Emmanuel Emenike ((73)) Spartak Moskva David Suazo ((77)) Catania Mauro Cetto ((76)) Palermo Daniele Mannini ((77)) Siena Javier Pastore ((82)) Paris Saint-Germain Jérôme Leroy ((76)) Évian Thonon Gaillard FC John Carew ((80)) West Ham United Pierre Achille Webó ((75)) İstanbul BB Davide Lanzafame ((76)) Catania Alberto Paloschi ((74)) Chievo Verona Matteo Contini ((76)) Siena Dieumerci Mbokani ((78 )) Anderlecht Ludovic Giuly ((76)) AS Monaco Zapater ((73)) Lokomotiv Moskva Sebastien Frey ((83)) Genoa Gelson Fernandes ((73)) Leicester City Jeffrén ((72)) Sporting * Luton Shelton ((73)) Kardemir Karabükspor Kalu Uche ((76)) Neuchâtel Xamax Sergio Canales ((76)) Valencia CF Héctor Bracamonte ((74)) FC Rostov Stipe Pletikosa ((77)) FC Rostov Wayne Routledge ((72)) Swansea City Jerry Vandam ((66)) SM Caen David Stockdale ((71)) Ipswich Town Dédé ((76)) Eskişehirspor Bruno Gama ((74)) RC Deportivo Kenny Miller ((78 )) Cardiff City Jo Inge Berget ((73)) Molde FK Júlio Sérgio ((79)) Lecce Ciprian * ((76)) FC Schalke 04 Michael Johnson ((76)) Leicester City Zurab Khizanishvili ((73)) Kayserispor Maarten Stekelenburg ((82)) Roma Hilton ((76)) Montpellier SC Milan Jovanović ((80)) Anderlecht Gabriel Heinze ((79)) Roma Milan Biševac ((75)) Paris Saint-Germain Felipe Caicedo ((76)) Lokomotiv Moskva Christian Träsch ((76)) VfL Wolfsburg Matthew Taylor ((75)) West Ham United Gianni Munari ((71)) Fiorentina Dorin Goian ((73)) Rangers Andrea Masiello ((74)) Atalanta Fabio Borini ((71)) Parma Germán Lux ((71)) RC Deportivo Jérémy Clément ((74)) AS Saint-Etienne Fernando Muslera ((77)) Galatasaray SK Ibson ((74)) Santos John Pantsil ((77)) Leicester City Eduardo ((80)) SL Benfica Rafael Sóbis ((77)) Fluminense Antonio Candreva ((75)) Cesena Sokratis Papastathopoulos ((76)) Werder Bremen Lee Wallace ((73)) Rangers Andrea Lazzari ((76)) Fiorentina Robert Acquafresca ((75)) Bologna Jô ((75)) Internacional Ignacio González ((74)) Standard Liège Barry Ferguson ((78 )) Blackpool Cribari ((72)) Cruzeiro Gianluca Comotto ((74)) Cesena Darío Cvitanich ((72)) Boca Juniors Riccardo Meggiorini ((73)) Novara Daniel de Ridder ((72)) Grasshopper-Club Leandro Lima ((71)) Avaí Stefano Guberti ((76)) Torino Miguel Angel Britos ((74)) Napoli Mario Santana ((76)) Napoli Stefano Lucchini ((74)) Atalanta Eder ((73)) Cesena Francisco Javier Rodríguez ((76)) VfB Stuttgart Alejandro Domínguez ((78 )) River Plate Pierre-Alain Frau ((72)) SM Caen Fernando Cavenaghi ((77)) River Plate Vitolo ((72)) Panathinaikos FC Clarke Carlisle ((73)) Preston North End Arturo Vidal ((82)) Juventus Felipe Melo ((78 )) Galatasaray SK Henrique to Palmeiras (77) Lorik Cana to Lazio (78 ) Camunas to Villarrel (77) Pedro Mendes to Guimaraes (76) Sidney Govou to Evian (80) David Suazo to Cagliari (77) Martin Jiranek to Grozny (74) Denilson to Sao PAulo (79) Eidur Gudjohnsen to AEK (75) Ewerthon to Grozny (74) Alan Kardec to Santos (74) Jose Angel to Roma (73) Marco Russ to Wolfsburg (72) Toche to Panathinaikos (72)) Johan Elmander to Galatasaray (76) James Vaughan to Norwich (74) Bradley Johnson to Norwich (72) Juanma Ortiz to Rangers (74) Jonathan Greening to Nott Forest (73) Djibril Cisse to Lazio (80 overall rating) Roger Johnson to Wolves (78 ) Frank Rost to Red Bulls (80) Alex Silva to Flamengo (78 ) John Arne Riise to Fulham (80) Axel Witsel to Benfica (75) Paul Konchesky to Leicester (75) Jay Bothroyd to QPR (74) PE Aubameyang to St Etienne (74) Ruffier to St Etienne (80) Inler to Napoli (80) Woodgate to Stoke (78 ) D'Agostino to Siena (78 ) Zapata to Villarreal (77) Ochoa to Ajaccio (79) Moreira to Swansea (76) Riether to Cologne (76) Pape Pate Diouf to Copenhagen (75) Vaughan to Sunderland (74) Stankevicius to Lazio (74) Pereirinha to Sporting (75) Caldwell to Birmingham (74) Bowyer to Ipswich (77) Phillips to Blackpool (74) Federico Marchetti >>80 Lazio Pablo Piatti >>78 Valencia David Navarro >>79 Neuchatel Xamax Jaime Valdes >>78 Parma Ukra >>74 Braga Demy De Zeeuw >>77 Spartak Moscow Valeri Bojinov >>78 Sporting Erwin Hoffer >>73 Eintracht Frankfurt Andrea Mantovani >>74 Palermo Robert Earnshaw >>72 Cardiff City Jonathan Pitroipa >>74 Stade Rennais Kiko >>74 Barcelona B Abraham Paz >>73 FC Cartagena Gennaro Bracigliano >>73 Olympique de Marseille Daisuke Matsui >>73 Dijon Football Cristian Riveros >>74 Kayserispor Míchel >>74 Hércules CF Stijn Schaars >>75 Sporting * Victor Obinna >>72 Lokomotiv Moskva Michael Chopra >>74 Ipswich Town Grégory Thil >>74 Dijon Football Mathieu Coutadeur >>75 FC Lorient Ralf Fährmann >>71 FC Schalke 04 Michael Mancienne >>74 Hamburger SV Thomas Kraft >>73 Hertha BSC Andreas Ottl >>73 Hertha BSC Ibrahima Traoré >>71 VfB Stuttgart Patrick Ochs >>75 VfL Wolfsburg Alberto Paloschi >>74 Milan Nemanja Matić >>70 SL Benfica Christian Benítez>77 América Gökhan Ünal >77 Kayserispor Gilberto Silva >78 Grêmio Emiliano Viviano >80 Inter Domenico Criscito >78 Zenit St. Petersburg César Delgado >79 Monterrey Dimitri Payet >79 LOSC Lille Gaetano D'Agostino >78 Udinese Stefano Guberti >76 Roma Antonio Floro Flores >76 Udinese Juan PabloCarrizo >75 Lazio Jean Francois Gillet >76 Bologna Houssine Kharja >75 Genoa Torsten Frings >81 Toronto FC Hassan Yebda >74 SL Benfica Davide Lanzafame >76 Palermo Craig Gardner >74 Sunderland Henning Hauger >75 Hannover 96 Jonathan Biabiany >77 Parma Dwayne De Rosario >75 D.C. United Anthony Ujah >67 1. FSV Mainz 05 Oguchi Onyewu >75 Sporting * Petri Pasanen >72 Red Bull Salzburg Nicolas Maurice-Belay >76 Girondins Bordeaux Jeffrey Bruma >71 Hamburger SV Florent Sinama-Pongolle >76 AS Saint-Etienne Dorge Kouemaha >71 1. FC Kaiserslautern Artur Sobiech >68 Hannover 96 Nassim Ben Khalifa >68 BSC Young Boys Papastathopoulos >76 Genoa Djalma >73 FC Porto Abdoulaye Faye >76 West Ham United Julien Fére >74 Stade Rennais Diego Alves 82 Nolan, Kevin 79 Ba, Demba 80 Friedel, Brad 82 Douchez, Nicolas82 Gameiro, Kévin 82 Rami, Adil 81 Cabaye, Yohan 80 Schürrle, Andre 80 Toulalan, Jérémy83 César (GK) 79 Zokora, Didier 81 Larsson, Sebastian79 Amalfitano, Morgan79 Rodríguez, Alberto Junior79 Diego C astro 78 Lopo 81 Manu Del Moral 78 Trochowski, Piotr 79 Dani Parejo 78 Ujfaluši, Tomáš 79 Renato 77 Pedretti, Benoît 78 Perišić, Ivan 77 Bracalli 77 Salvio, Eduardo 74 José Callejón 79 Korkmaz, Egemen 77 Henderson, Jordan 79 Jones, Phil 79 Rafinha 79 Schieber, Julian 78 Lakic, Srdjan 76